


The Bunny Fic

by doctorhowlter



Category: Phandom
Genre: Bunnies, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorhowlter/pseuds/doctorhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in the store, shopping for the Easter baking video he and Phil are gonna film later that week, when he finds it. A white and pink Easter bunny costume and he can't help but buy it. There's something weird about it though, something that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so yesterday I felt like writing a phanfic so well I did (with a little help from my friend Mariah). I didn't really know at first what to write but then i remembered the bunny costume from the easter baking video which totally creeped me out (just look at the eyes). This is a joke (or whatever) so please don't take anything seriously and know that I love both Dan and Phil very much (if you two read this then hi you're amazing please come to sweden haha). Please ignore if there's any grammar faults or anything (I tried my best to correct but I might have missed some). Also, pro tip: don't read in public (something I've learnt the hard way) and please don't sue me if you get mentally scarred. I hope you enjoy reading ;)

It was a couple days before Easter and Dan were in the store looking for Easter-y decorations. He wanted to decorate the kitchen to surprise Phil and show off in the easter baking video they were gonna film later that week. The brown-eyed boy was causally walking around the store when he saw it. A white and pink Easter bunny costume with eyes that looked close to demonic. He don't really know what made him buy it but so he did, and he couldn't help but smile on his way home to his and Phil's flat. "I'm home" Dan yelled when he got through the front door. He dragged the easter stuff and the bunny costume up the stairs, into their kitchen. "Did you buy the Easter nest ingredients for the baking video" Phil asked from the lounge. "Come and take a look by yourself" Dan said, stopping a laugh from escaping his lips. Dan heard a sight followed by Phil entering the room."Dan, what is that?" Phil said and froze, staring directly at the bunny costume in Dan's hands. "What's wrong? it's just a bunny costume" Dan laughed nervously at Phil's reaction, half terrified and half anxious. Phil stared in silence at Dan for a couple more seconds before a big smirk spread across his face and he let out a laugh. 

The days passed on after the incident but everything seemed pretty normal like it used to be. It was now time to film the Easter baking video and after decorating the kitchen (which Dan proudly had finished just a couple minutes before filming) Dan felt like it would be a fun thing to wear he Easter bunny costume because well, it's a Easter baking video. He entered the newly decorated kitchen with the bunny costume on and the react he got from Phil was just a smirk followed by a laugh. "Grow a flower, grab your fluffiest lamb and give birth to an egg.." Phil started off the video. Soon thereafter Dan entered the video in his bunny costume. The head got a bit...weird after a while. It felt like it was suffocating him so he took it off and replaced it with a flower crown (the fans seemed to have some weird obsession with them anyway). However he left the bunny head hanging in the background for decoration..ish. They continued filming but when they finished putting all the chocolate layers on top of each other, they had to leave the Easter nest in the fridge for two hours. Meanwhile they turned off the camera so they shouldn't have 2 hours of non-useable footage. Dan went to clean some dishes up when he caught Phil staring at him. What once'd been a pair of eyes that was easiest described as the feeling of fresh waves hitting the shore combined with a raging storm was now looking at him looking as demonic as the deepest pits of hell. Dan laughed nervously and was just about to say something when Phil raised a finger to shush him. "Don't speak" he demanded while walking over to grab the bunny head from above the stove. He then slowly walked up to Dan putting the bunny head on his own head. "What the fu-" Dan started but got interrupted by a sound coming from the cupboard. Phil quickly ran over to where the sound came from. "This were going to be a surprise" Phil slowly started. "But since you've already heard the sound I guess there's no point to keep it from you much longer". He reached into the cupboard and took out a cage with two rabbits inside. "This is Delia and Susan" Phil said and the way he spoke gave Dan goose bumps all over his skin. "Don't be scared Daniel" Phil said letting out a almost manic laughter. "Phil what the fuck" Dan said taking a couple steps backwards, bumping into the wall. Phil stood so close into Dan, that he could feel his breath in his face. "Phil i-" Dan didn't get to finish what he was about to say because Phil pushed him against the wall and pinned him there. "I've wanted to do this for so long" he said and for a moment he sounded like the Phil Dan loved, the Phil Dan have been having a crush on for 6 years now. The taller boy couldn't help but press his lips against his friend's. The kiss were soft and for a moment Phil loosened his grip around Dan's shoulders, not pinning him against the wall anymore. The kiss ended and the younger boy felt breathless. The older boy then took the younger boy's hand and led him into the lounge, pushing him onto the table. "Hop on me Phil" Dan couldn't help but say. "If you insist" the other boy answered getting on top of the brown-eyed boy. "Do you want a carrot?" he then asked and Dan understood exactly what he meant. "Yes" Dan answered with a smirk and Phil started unbuttoning his jeans, but stopped when he remembered the two rabbits that was still in the kitchen. "I'll be right back" he said with a smirk and got off Dan to get the rabbits from the kitchen. He then returned with the cage with an even bigger smirk on his face. "What are you gonna do with them" the brown-eyed boy asked, half curious and half scared. "Wait and see" Phil said and now the old soulless Phil was back which scared Dan a bit. The older boy went over to the fire place and lit it. He then put the cage with the rabbits in the flames from the fire, hearing the small creatures screaming in pain while the flames catches and burns their fragile bodies. "Phil what the fuck are you doing" Dan exclaimed. "Like I told you, wait and see" Phil answered and a sigh escaped Dan's lips. The older boy took out the cage with the burnt rabbit corpses and carried them back to the table. He then started tearing the bodies apart, placing the different body parts in different piles depending on what part of the body they were. Dan curiously watched what he was doing, curious on what was coming next. When he was finished, Phil looked at Dan and demanded with a deep voice "Lay down on your stomach" and so Dan did. The black-haired boy then pulled down Dan's pants and boxers and took a body part out of the arm pile, stuffing it up Dan's ass. "What the fu-" Dan exclaimed but Phil shushed him by stuffing another rabbit part up his ass, and he kept doing so until half of the parts were gone. Dan was biting his lip because he felt as if he'd disappoint Phil if he gave in to the pain. The older boy then pulled down his own boxer and entered Dan from behind. "Ahhh" Dan exclaimed in pain and pleasure. "Squeak for me" Phil whispered in Dan's ear. "Squeak, squeak" Dan squeaked. Phil let himself out of Dan, walking into the kitchen and returned with a bowl. He then placed the remaining rabbit parts into it. "Make me some carrot juice" he turns to Dan. "Only if you help" Dan says with a smirk. "As you wish" Phil answers going down on his knees, putting a bunny part on Dan's dick, starting to suck and chew at the same time. Dan bit his lip so hard that blood started running down his chin. It gave him pleasure what Phil did but it sure hurt like hell. "Phil the juice is coming" Dan exclaims, Phil stops chewing, accidentally ripping a bit of Dan's dick off, quickly puts the bowl below what's left of it and the juice fills it up. "Have a drink" Phil says, giving the bowl to a teary eyed Dan who gently takes it and drinks. He then hands it over to Phil who empties the bowl, still chewing on the part he ripped off, of Dan's dick. "How do I taste" Dan asks with a smirk. "Very good, bunny" Phil answers with a smile. They then remember the baking video so they get up from the table to get dressed and then they return to film the baking video, placing the bunny head back in the background.


End file.
